


Enveloping Darkness

by ChubuPeng



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Background Relationships, Blackouts, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Not Tagging Everyone, Thunderstorms, fear of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubuPeng/pseuds/ChubuPeng
Summary: Off to the side, no one seemed to notice the way a certain little magician had begun trembling at the start of the blackout. Well, with the exception of Chabashira, of course, who was always quick to notice anything off about her girlfriend.“Yumeno-san?!” Chabashira was quickly filled with worry. “Are you alright?”Or: Himiko is scared of the dark and there's a blackout, but at least she has people around her to comfort her.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko & Yonaga Angie & Yumeno Himiko, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Enveloping Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> soo i havent ate, its 8pm idk when ive been writing LOL prob for like 4 hours or sumn i got carried away woops~  
> this was a lil idea i kept thinkin abt
> 
> uhh theres background maki/kaito and kokichi/shuichi. very minor but theyre still there, but dont get ur hopes up, , 
> 
> also im still not v good at long dialogues or multiple characs talking in one scene imo so sorry if theres any abrupt or weird transitions/sentences LOL

After a long week of developing their talents, the group had agreed that a break was well deserved.  
  
Everyone was gathered around the lounge area. All of them had agreed that every Saturday night they’d all spend some time together having fun, doing whatever group activity comes to mind. A game night, essentially.  
  
Momota was eager to do some stargazing tonight, but unfortunately the weather seemed to be against him. It had started storming just an hour ago. Rain drops continuously pelted against the windows. So, it looked like they all had no choice but to stay inside.  
  
Over at the coffee table, several chairs and a large couch were gathered around it. It seemed that tonight a majority of them were up for some rounds of Uno, a game that almost certainly destroyed trust and friendships after a few games.  
  
The Uno participants were Hoshi, Ouma, Momota, Harukawa, Saihara, Amami, Akamatsu, Iruma, and Kiibo. A few rounds in and insults were already being thrown across the table as some were incredibly sore players after having a losing streak for the past half hour.  
  
“Seriously? You fucking lied again!?” a certain inventor exclaimed as she glared at the pile of cards in the middle of the table before directing her rage at the certain little liar of the group. On top of the pile was a blue 7, while Ouma gave off the impression that he only had reds and yellows in his hand.  
  
“Nishishi! I should’ve known a dumb whore like you would be so gullible!” Ouma snickered, holding his cards to his face to hide his shit-eating grin.  
  
“D-Dumb whore!?” Iruma shrunk back in her seat. Quickly she regained her composure and fired back. “Y-Yeah, well, at least I don’t go screwing a certain little detective every night!” With that, she slammed a blue skip card onto the table, skipping said detective’s turn.  
  
Sat beside the supreme leader, Saihara nearly died at the remark, face instantly turning beet red. _“W-What!?”_ Some groans were heard around the table at the bickering between the two, though mostly the inventor’s lewd comeback, with the exception of Amami and Akamatsu finding amusement in this and especially Saihara’s embarrassment.  
  
Ouma only snickered at her weak rebuttal. “You would know something about screwing, wouldn’t you Iruma-chan?”  
  
  
On the other side of the room were Gokuhara, Shinguuji, and Shirogane, seated around a decently sized dining table enjoying some food Toujou had decided to whip up. These were generally light meals and snacks that they could enjoy if anybody needed a break from intense game sessions.  
  
Currently the maid was seated in a lounge chair, casually reading a book Saihara had recommended to her. Usually she would probably still be working herself to the bone during Saturday nights, whether it be dusting the shelves or sweeping the floor, but sometimes with enough coaxing the maid would give in and reward herself with a little relaxation time.  
  
Meanwhile, Yumeno and Chabashira took the unoccupied end of the massive couch. Yonaga sat on the floor cross legged as it’d be a tight squeeze to fit all three of them on the remaining space of the couch. The magician was busy performing card magic for her two friends, both of whom were intensely captivated.  
  
 _It was real magic_ , Yumeno had insisted, _not tricks._ _  
_ _  
_“Yumeno-san!” Chabashira squealed. “That was _so_ amazing! Could you do it again?”  
  
Yumeno nodded and placed the card back in the deck, shuffling them. She spread them out in her hands again. “Nyeh...pick a card.” This time she held her hands out for Yonaga to have a turn. Unfortunately, Mother Nature seemed to have different plans.  
  
With the deafening sound of a crack of thunder, the room suddenly plunged into darkness. Immediately, everyone began freaking out, with some shooting up from their seats and others panicking, wondering what was going on.  
  
People began yelling from across the room, most trying to keep a level head and reassure the others that everything was fine.  
  
  
“Alright everyone, please try to remain calm,” Amami spoke up. He then fished out his phone from his pocket and turned on its flashlight, which prompted a few of the others to do so as well. “I’m sure the lightning just blew a fuse.”  
  
“ _Kehehe…_ Seeing as how humans quickly adapt to the lack of a light source…” Shinguuji muttered from off to the side. “Humanity is beautiful…”  
  
“Now’s not the time to be getting horny, you weirdo!” Iruma said in his direction.  
  
“Eh?” Ouma tilted his head slightly. “Iruma-chan not interested in being horny for once? How odd!”  
  
“Shut it,” Harukawa spat, already growing a headache from the supreme leader’s antics. She then shot a glare at the inventor, who withered from her intense red eyes. “You too, Iruma.”  
  
Momota sighed, rubbing the back of his head. “Well, nothing we could do except wait for the power to come back on.” Suddenly he began shivering at the thought of the horror movie they had watched last week. “H-Hopefully this isn’t like a horror movie and we s-suddenly get attacked by...“ he laughed nervously, unable to finish his sentence.  
  
“You idiot. There’s no such things as ghosts,” Harukawa played with one of her ponytails, pouting at how stupid her boyfriend could be sometimes. Luckily her blush went unnoticed as nobody aimed their phone’s flashlight in her direction.  
  
  
“R-Right, right! O-Of course not!” Momota didn’t sound too convinced but gave a thumbs up with a trembling hand. “I knew that, Harumaki!”  
  
“At least we have our phones as flashlights, right?” Akamatsu said optimistically.  
  
After hearing Akamatsu mention flashlights, an idea popped into Kiibo’s head. “Wait a second guys,” Kiibo piped up. Everyone’s heads turned in the direction of his voice.  
  
“What is it, Kiibo-kun?” Saihara asked curiously.  
  
“This is just the perfect opportunity for one of my special functions!” the robot boasted and placed his hands on his hips.  
  
“What, are you gonna show off your secret self-destruct button?” Ouma teased, placing his hands behind his head with a smirk.  
  
The robot ignored him and pressed one of the buttons on his chest. Instantly, light shone from his eyes.  
  
Momota groaned, shielding his eyes with his arm from the intense light. “Hey! Don’t go around blinding us now!”  
  
Kiibo turned his head away. “O-Oh! I’m sorry!” he quickly apologized. He silently wished Iruma had made it an option for him to lower the brightness.  
  
“Hey, at least we can continue our game now!” Ouma said eagerly. “Nishishi, I bet Momota-chan’s gonna lose for the 7th time tonight!”  
  
“Shut it, you weirdo!” Momota argued back. “I-I’m just having some terrible luck, is all…” he muttered, looking off to the side. With that, the group quickly continued their game, as if the room didn’t just plunge into complete darkness a moment ago.  
  
  
Off to the side, no one seemed to notice the way a certain little magician had begun trembling at the start of the blackout. Well, with the exception of Chabashira, of course, who was always quick to notice anything off about her girlfriend.  
  
“Yumeno-san?!” Chabashira was quickly filled with worry. “Are you alright?” She moved closer to the magician to let her know she was there, fighting every urge to just go ahead and embrace her at the moment in order to give her some space.  
  
Yumeno shakily nodded. She was currently hugging her knees tightly against her chest. “ _Nyeh…_ O-Of c-c-course…” Yumeno tried to reassure her, though failing miserably as the shaking only got worse. “W-Why w-wouldn’t I b-b-be?” There was no way she was afraid of the dark. _Nope, not at all._  
  
“My, my!” Yonaga remained as cheerful as always, despite the situation they all were currently in. “Himiko is trembling so much!”  
  
“T-trembling? No…this is just…”—Yumeno struggled for words as they caught in her throat—“...all the excitement from my m-mini magic sh-show from earlier…”  
  
 _Magic…_ _Yeah, that’s right…_ Maybe distracting herself with some magic might calm her down.  
  
Yumeno uncurled from her position and grabbed the deck of cards from the seat of the couch she had placed down from earlier. She felt along the side of the deck, taking in how smooth it was under her fingertips. Unfortunately, she was too nervous to even be doing anything magical with them. Instead, Yumeno began playing around with the deck of cards in her hands, repeatedly dropping them into her palm vertically before picking them back up again.  
  
The aikido-master looked at her lap, contemplating her next words, before back up at Yumeno again. “It’s okay if you’re scared, Yumeno-san,” Chabashira said softly.  
  
The artist nodded at Chabashira’s words. “Angie agrees!” She then put her hands together and closed her eyes. “Whenever Angie is afraid, she quickly thinks of God, as He will always be our protector from any threats.” With that, Yonaga began what Yumeno assumed was her muttering some prayers for the safety of her friends and for the lights to come back on, of course.  
  
Yumeno didn’t meet their eyes. “I’m n-not scared…” she pouted. The magician calmed down a bit now that she was focused on the cards. She set the deck of cards flat in her palm and randomly picked one out from the middle. From Kiibo’s insanely bright light, she was able to see which one she grabbed. _3 of hearts_. It was one of her favorite cards. She didn’t know the reason why. It just was.  
  
Yumeno carefully stole a glance at the group of Uno players in front of her, somehow still managing to keep their game continuing despite the blown fuse. Part of her envied how quickly they had gotten used to being in the dark. Even though Kiibo lit up some of the room for them, mainly around the coffee table, the rest of the place remained in the dark.  
  
Thinking about the darkness brought the shivers back. Who knows what lurked in the shadows? What if Momota was right and something did come up and surprise them? While the magician didn’t really believe in ghosts, she couldn’t help but fear that something always hid in the darkness and would pounce when she least expected it.  
  
  
Another clap of thunder startled everyone out of their thoughts and whatever they were doing. Ouma let out an embarrassing yelp at the frightening sound, his linked arm around Saihara’s instinctively pulling the detective closer.  
  
This didn’t go unnoticed by Akamatsu. “Ouma-kun… Are you afraid of the thunder?” she asked with concern lacing in her voice after placing down a green Plus 2 card. Off to the side, Momota let out a groan and reached over the table to draw two cards from the deck.  
  
Ouma gave her a blank look before letting a grin appear on his face. “Me? The supreme leader of evil? Afraid? Psh! As i—” He paused and his eyes widened when he felt a soft, warm hand on top of his that rested on the seat of the couch.  
  
Though Ouma was not willing to open up to the group at first, Saihara had managed to get him to drop some of his walls. “Yeah, _okaaaay._ Maybe it was a little bit _too_ loud for my liking,” Ouma quietly admitted with a pout, not looking anyone in the eyes.  
  
If his hands weren’t occupied with Saihara’s and with holding his Uno cards, Ouma would have hid his face in his scarf, one of his other nervous habits besides biting his thumbnail. Despite the warm temperatures recently, the supreme leader still preferred having it around his neck.  
  
“But ya know what’s even scarier?” Ouma quickly regained composure and put a finger to his lips, smirking. “Momota-chan’s _ugly_ goatee!”  
  
“W-What?!” Momota sputtered. He shot daggers straight at the supreme leader and gripped the cards in his hand rather tightly at the insult. “Say that to my face!”  
  
And with that, Yumeno, Chabashira, and Yonaga tuned them out again.  
  
  
“See, Yumeno-san? It’s okay to be scared,” Chabashira repeated with a smile. “Even the little menace over there admitted it.”  
  
Yumeno understood her point. For Ouma to admit to any sign of vulnerability was such a rare occurrence.  
  
When she was younger, she had always been told how childish a fear of the dark was. This had always made her reluctant to let anybody know of this secret of hers. But as she looked at her two friends, Yumeno managed a smile, realizing she could trust them to not judge her for her weakness.  
  
“Yeah… Okay… I guess I’m scared of the dark,” Yumeno found herself admitting at an incredibly low volume, mainly so the others but Chabashira and Yonaga couldn’t hear.  
  
Chabashira hummed. “Is that why you’d ask Tenko to go with you to the bathroom at night?”  
  
Yumeno nodded and looked down at her lap. She had begun playing around with the deck of cards again. “Y-Yeah… It makes me feel safer.” She’d always feel slightly better of having others beside her whenever she was in the dark. “Being alone when stuff like this happens… Nyeh...it’s the worst.”  
  
“Ooh, Angie understands!” Yonaga moved up from the floor and sat on the armrest so she’d be closer to the magician. “Friends are always important to have by your side!”  
  
Yumeno let out a sigh of relief, grateful that her friends hadn’t thought of her as weak for having this fear. Instead, they were very supportive, to which she found herself smiling at the fact. “Chabashira...Angie… T-Thank you.”  
  
“Of course, Yumeno-san! We’re always here for you if you ever need us! Us girls always gotta stick by each other’s sides.” Chabashira said proudly.  
  
As if talking had suddenly drained her, the magician found herself getting tired. She didn’t notice that she leaned against her girlfriend’s shoulder until Chabashira pointed it out.  
  
“Oh! Are you getting tired, Yumeno-san?” Chabashira then patted her lap. “You can rest in my lap if you want! Special offer for the cutest person in the world!” The aikido master blushed after saying her offer, but she meant every word of it.  
  
The magician’s cheeks turned slightly red as well, but made no efforts to move. “Nyeh, maybe...could you hold me instead...?”  
  
“I-If that’s what Yumeno-san wants,”—Chabashira sputtered at how cute she was being—”then…then Tenko will fulfill her wishes!” With that, she moved closer so she could embrace Yumeno in her arms.  
  
Yonaga gasped from where she was sitting on the couch’s armrest as she looked at the couple. “Ooh! I could create such a nice piece with this!” Her eyes sparkled with inspiration.  
  
“Eh?” Chabashira blinked, looking up at the artist. “You mean you want to draw us?”  
  
“Uh-huh!” Yonaga clasped her hands together cheerfully. “You two are just so, so lovely! Think of all the amazing colors I could use to express the love you have for each other!”  
  
“I don’t mind…” Yumeno muttered. “Angie always creates beautiful paintings…”  
  
Often she and Chabashira would visit Yonaga in her research lab to admire her artwork. Yumeno could never imagine herself sitting down for hours to paint or sculpt something. It sounded like too much work. Yumeno was impressed with the artist’s determination as she would work herself down to the bone countless nights to finish a piece, sometimes even forgetting several hours had passed.  
  
  
“You know,” Shirogane suddenly piped up. No one had noticed she made her way over to the couch and was currently resting her arms on top of it. “I once saw an anime where everyone also had to deal with a blackout.” At that point, she started excitedly rambling about her favorite show and the rest of them mostly tuned her out.  
  
She concluded the retelling of how the lights suddenly came back on in the scene with “And he said, ‘Let there be light!’ And you know what happened? The lights suddenly turned back on!”  
  
Coincidentally after Shirogane’s story, light filled the room, causing everybody to blink in surprise.  
  
“Woah, that was freaky,” Amami muttered.  
  
Kiibo turned his flashlight function off and nodded, looking incredibly surprised. “The possibilities of that happening after Shirogane-san had said that were at an insanely low percentage!”  
  
Yonaga gasped and raised her hand. “What if it was God’s doing!”  
  
“Nyeh…” came a tired, quiet voice from the couch. “Or maybe...it was magic…” Yumeno attempted at a joke, a faint smile appearing on her face. As the room was no longer enveloped in darkness, the magician found herself already relaxing with her friends by her side. She leaned further into Chabashira’s arms and closed her eyes.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> uhh so i got tired of writing so i just wanted to post this, but if there are any mistakes pls let me know lul 
> 
> (also yes i kinda project onto himiko w/ fear of dark, cos dark is scary idc what anyone says bro. + was inspired by that line from chap 1 where she said she was afraid to go to the bathroom alone or sumn at night)
> 
> hopefully yall enjoyed! let me know in the comments if u wish 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
